


First Christmas w/ Drew McIntyre

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [78]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s), Drew McIntyre/Reader, Drew McIntyre/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	First Christmas w/ Drew McIntyre

❅ _You are the first one to wake up on Christmas morning._

❅ _Leaving Drew to sleep a few more hours before you couldn’t take it anymore. Waking him up by kissing him._

❅ _“Merry Christmas baby.” You beamed, smiling happily at him._

❅ _“Merry Christmas babe.” Drew spoke, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes._

❅ _“Come on let’s go open some presents.” You spoke, grabbing his hand and dragging him down towards the living room where the Christmas tree was._

❅ _Drew finding your excitement cute._

❅ _You and Drew opening all the Christmas presents under the tree._

❅ _Wearing those ugly Christmas sweaters._

❅ _Drew helping you cook the Christmas lunch._

❅ _Though you’s two get distracted and one thing leads to another._

❅ _Finally finishing the cooking, when your parents come._

❅ _Having Christmas lunch with your parents._

❅ _Course your parents love Drew so everything turned out fine._

❅ _Having a little too much too eat._

❅ _Kissing underneath the mistletoe a lot._

❅ _Drinking heaps of hot chocolate._

❅ _Listening to Christmas with Drew._

❅ _Dancing to the Christmas_ _music with Drew._

❅ _Having a Christmas movie marathon_

❅ _A lot of “I love you’s.”_

❅ _Kissing each other at midnight._


End file.
